


Responsibility

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack said you killed your- boyfriend- when you were only seventeen." "Jack's been telling stories that aren't his to tell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Responsibility  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _"Jack said you killed your- boyfriend- when you were only seventeen." "Jack's been telling stories that aren't his to tell."_

"A vampire." She turned at the statement, arched an eyebrow. The corners of her lips quirked up to join the eyebrow.

"A cyberwoman," she countered. Ianto inclined his head, his expression placid. She added, "In terms of bad relationship decisions that could have ended the world, I think we're even."

"Touche." A mug was raised, into her line of sight, and she grinned and grabbed it- carefully, so as not to waste a single precious drop- and quickly brought it to her lips. "Ah, it's-" He cut off, his eyes wide, as a quiet groan of pleasure escaped her, then blinked, adjusted his tie. "-hot."

"You mean _perfect_ ," came the purred answer. Another long sip, a blissful sigh, then she looked at him over the oversized mug. He swallowed, looked as if he was considering, and she rolled her eyes. "Ask. Whatever it is, shoot. Go for it. You plied me with coffee, so I'll be nice about answers."

"Alright." There was a pause, but it was less nervous, this time. Not that he'd been horribly nervous before, but there was an almost imperceptible difference now. "Jack said you killed your- boyfriend- when you were only seventeen."

"Jack's been telling stories that aren't his to tell." She took another drink, her eyes sliding closed at the taste, and she lingered a moment, savoring it. She didn't open her eyes when she continued, not yet. "But it's the truth."

"How?"

Such a simple question. Such a horribly complex question. She opened her eyes, turned, pinned the younger man with her gaze. Knew instinctively that it had probably been festering within him for some time. Probably since the moment Jack told him. She inhaled, the rich scent of coffee overwhelming her senses for a moment. Then she licked her lips and answered, slowly.

"I couldn't at first. I was only seventeen, and he was my first- love. But then he changed." Sadly, her lips quirked again. Rueful. "I should have done it sooner- people got hurt because I didn't. People _died_. But I loved him, and it _hurt_." His eyes flickered, as if he couldn't quite meet hers for long, and she didn't blame him. She'd had years; for Ianto, the subject was still somewhat fresh. "In the end- it wasn't really a choice. It was the world and the people I loved, or it was him. He wasn't the man I'd loved anymore. He was a vampire, with no soul, and I was the Slayer."

"Ah." Silence fell for a long moment, and she sipped. Let him stew. Finally he spoke, quietly. "I couldn't."

"Ianto." One hand left her mug, laying against his cheek. Turned his face gently to look at her. "It wasn't your responsibility to." Then she placed the mug down, on the desk beside them, and pushed up to her tiptoes. Tugged him down slightly. And laid a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
